


Rock or Bust

by fatalanoxia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co może się wydarzyć kiedy dwóch dość ekscentrycznych i nietypowych braci Winchester pojawi się w małym miasteczku i bezceremonialnie wparuje w uczniowską społeczność?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smokin In The Boys Room

\- Cholera jasna, Dean, spóźnimy się! - Sam Winchester bardzo ostentacyjnie wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie w stosunku do aktualnej sytuacji drogowej, w której znalazł się razem z Deanem.

\- Zamknij się, Sammy i nie każ mi sobie przypominać kto cackał się z włosami przynajmniej dwadzieścia minut. - Starszy z braci odgryzł się bez zastanowienia, mimo wszystko jednak mocniej wcisnął pedał gazu swojej pięknej i idealnej Impali.

\- Spieprzaj od moich włosów. - Sam z obrazą fuknął pod nosem i zajął się szukaniem odpowiedniej kasety z muzyką.

 

Bracia Winchester byli nowi.

Nowi w mieście, nowi w szkole, nowi w otoczeniu. Gdyby to od nich zależało, pewnie właśnie spokojnym krokiem zmierzaliby na pierwsze lekcje tego roku w poprzedniej szkole, w której notabene również spędzili tylko kilka miesięcy.

Osiadły tryb życia jednak jak widać nie był im przeznaczony, dlatego teraz jak głupi pchali się na zatłoczonych ulicach, tylko po to żeby w miarę z twarzą rozpocząć nowy rok szkolny '98/'99.

Dean doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli się spóźnią, będą zdecydowanie współwinni, bo mimo że Sam spędził przed lustrem zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu, on też nie był bez winy, bo całkowicie przez przypadek zaspał i zdążył tylko pospiesznie wlać w siebie wielki kubek czarnej kawy, a potem chwycić pierwsze lepsze ubranie, które znalazł w nadal nierozpakowanej walizce. Jak się okazało, jego zdobyczą była wymięta koszulka Aerosmith i czarne spodnie z dziurą w kieszeni, która cholera wie skąd się wzięła. Dla uzupełnienia swojego genialnego i niezwykle przemyślanego stroju, Dean wciągnął na stopy trampki, których nie chciało mu się wiązać i chwycił w dłoń starą, wytartą kurtkę o kroju rozsławionym przez The Ramones.

Kiedy stali na kolejnym czerwonym świetle, Dean kątem oka spojrzał na młodszego brata, który, mimo całego wysiłku włożonego w ułożenie włosów, niespecjalnie przejmował się resztą swojej aparycji. Ciemne dżinsy i koszulka z nadrukiem Kiss brutalnie pozbawiona rękawów bardzo wyraźnie dawały to do zrozumienia. Dla uzupełnienia niesamowicie starannie dobranego stroju, drugi Winchester przewiązał sobie w pasie czerwono czarną, flanelową koszulę.

\- Jak myślisz, jak będzie? - Znudzony Sam tym razem spokojniej zagadnął brata przy okazji machinalnie bawiąc się rozkładanym nożem.

\- Zobaczymy, ale mam nadzieję, że mają tam gdzieś automat z kawą. - Na te słowa młodszy Winchester szczerze się zaśmiał i nie mówiąc już nic więcej, wsłuchał się w muzykę, która właśnie zaczęła płynąć z radia.

Nie minęło więcej niż kolejne pięć minut, a czarny Chevy z '67 wtoczył się na parking przed szkołą.

Dean naprawdę modlił się o automat z kawą, a Sam nerwowo przygładzał włosy, które ewidentnie postanowiły popsuć mu dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

Bracia niemal równocześnie wysiedli z samochodu i równym krokiem udali się do przeszklonych drzwi.

***

Castiel Novak dosłownie cudem zdążył na ostatni autobus którym mógł dojechać do szkoły na czas. Jak się okazało, na przystanku zjawił się wcześniej niż planował, dlatego bez zastanowienia wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsowej kurtki paczkę papierosów w biało czerwonym opakowaniu i odpalił jednego, spokojnym krokiem idąc w kierunku szkoły.

Pomimo, że Castiel nie był w szkole nowy, dziwnie się w niej czuł.

Fakt, miał przyjaciół i znajomych mimo swojego wyobcowania, a chyba cała szkoła zdążyła się już przekonać o jego sarkastycznym poczuciu humoru w ciągu ostatniego roku, który w niej spędził, miał jednak przeczucie, że czegoś mu brakuje.

Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko to było dla niego nietypowe. W swojej poprzedniej szkole był raczej samotnikiem i spędzał czas głównie w swoim towarzystwie, a tutaj, jakimś niesamowitym cudem stał się jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych osobników w szkole.

Fakt faktem, nie był kapitanem koszykarskiej drużyny, ani nawet nie był niesamowitą duszą towarzystwa. Był raczej zbuntowanym dzieciakiem z wiecznie zwichrzonymi włosami i całkiem pokaźną ilością tatuaży, które w ramach ćwiczeń robił mu starszy brat.

Jak się jednak okazało, to wystarczyło, żeby Castiel znalazł sobie znajomych, a nawet przyjaciół i był jedną z osób systematycznie zapraszanych na wszystkie imprezy i wyjścia. Chłopak nie do końca rozumiał swój własny fenomen jednak nie śmiał narzekać na taki obrót sprawy.

\- Chryste, Castiel, znowu palisz to śmierdzące dziadostwo! - Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Charlie, która machała do niego ręką ewidentnie oczekując aż Novak doczłapie się do frontowych szkolnych drzwi.

\- Cześć, Rudzielcu. - Bez zawahania przywitał się Castiel i mocno przytulił dziewczynę.

Już mieli odwrócić się i przekroczyć szkolny próg, kiedy ich uwagę przyciągnęła czarna ślicznotka, jak domyślił się Castiel - Impala, zatrzymujące na jednym ze skośnych miejsc parkingowych.  
Z samochodu wysiadły dwie osoby, a Castiel już w tamtym momencie postawił sobie za punkt honoru dowiedzieć się, co to za jedni.


	2. Lightning Strikes

Winchesterowie wparowali do szkoły równo dwie minuty przed dzwonkiem, a czasu starczyło im akurat na znalezienie odpowiednich sobie klas. Sam miał lekcje gdzieś na drugim piętrze, a Deanowi poszczęściło się na tyle, że jego nowa klasa właśnie wchodziła do sali na parterze. Chłopak niewiele myśląc przyłączył się do tłumu nastolatków i niespecjalnie wysokiego mężczyzny w czarnej koszuli. Jak dowiedział się już kilka minut później, facet miał na nazwisko Crowley.

Crowley był bezwzględnym historykiem i przy okazji głównym dyrektorem szkoły, do tego objawiał niezdrową fascynację Trzecią Rzeszą i według niektórych uczniów miał silne koneksje z miejscowymi gangami, szczególnie jednym, który powszechnie był znany jako Demony. Nikt jednak nie robił z tego większych problemów bo za rządów Crowleya szkoła osiągała najwyższe dotacje, a uczniowie mieli najlepsze wyniki od lat, a czymże wobec takich sukcesów jest drobna gangsterka?

 

Uczniowie powoli ładowali się do klasy, a Dean upatrzył sobie ostatnią ławkę pod oknem i spokojnie skierował swoje kroki w odpowiednią stronę. Zanim jednak zdążył zająć miejsce, ktoś złapał go za ramię, a on machinalnie się odwrócił, w konsekwencji patrząc teraz w najbardziej niebieskie oczy ze wszystkich niebieskich oczu, które dane mu było kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.

\- To moje miejsce. - Oznajmił spokojnie właściciel najbardziej niebieskich oczu świata.

\- Najwidoczniej już nie. - Dean raczej nie był z tych, którymi można było dyrygować, dlatego niespecjalnie spodobał mu się ton chłopaka.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że cała reszta klasy zajęła już ławki, a kiedy rywal Winchestera był blisko sformułowania jakiejś błyskotliwej ciętej riposty, w klasie rozległ się głos profesora Crowleya.

\- Novak, i ty, nowy, Winchester, prawda? Z czym wy macie problem, mogę wiedzieć? Nie wiem czy wasze mądre głowy wychwyciły ten niesamowity fakt, ale ławka, która jest dla was niemal tak ważna jak wybory prezydenckie, jest dwuosobowa. Siadajcie barany i zacznijmy wreszcie. - Crowley zdecydowanie uciął temat i oczekującym wzrokiem zaczął wgapiać się w uczniów.

\- Siadam przy oknie. - Zanim Dean zdążył w ogóle jakkolwiek zareagować, usłyszał Novaka gdzieś koło ucha, a tamten w uśmiechem wyrażającym samozadowolenie wsunął się na wybrane miejsce.

Winchester doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko może być ciekawiej niż by się tego spodziewał.

***

W tym samym czasie Sam biegł po schodach jak po ogień, a kiedy w końcu stanął przed drzwiami sali 305 pomimo dobrej kondycji musiał wziąć dwa głębokie wdechy na uspokojenie. Starając się niewiele więcej myśleć, wyrośnięty chłopak otworzył drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się dość niecodzienny widok. Wszystkie stoły zsunięto pod ściany, a z krzeseł uformowano niezbyt kształtne koło, które mimo wszystko spełniało swoje zadanie. Winchester po chwili poszukiwań znalazł sobie ostatnie wolne miejsce gdzieś pomiędzy rudą dziewczyną w T-shircie z Wonder Woman, a chłopakiem z dziwną fryzurą i wyrazem totalnego znużenia na twarzy.

\- Cześć, jestem Charlie. - Ruda zdążyła zagadnąć go zanim w ogóle usiadł na krześle, a potem niezrażona jego brakiem odpowiedzi kontynuowała. - A ty?

\- Sam. - Winchester próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło z tego tylko coś jak nerwowy grymas.  
Przy okazji, miał wrażenie, że jeszcze polubi nową znajomą, potrzebował na to tylko chwili czasu.

Ku jego ogólnej uciesze Charlie nie zdążyła zapytać go o nic więcej, bo drzwi do sali otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie całkiem młody facet o jasnych blond włosach. Nie odwlekając zbyt długo, zaczął witać się z klasa.

\- Witam was wszystkich po wakacjach, a przy okazji mam nadzieję, że nikt nie pogubił szarych komórek gdzieś po drodze. Ja, jak pewnie większość doskonale wie nazywam się Novak, konkretniej rzecz ujmując, Lucyfer Novak. Mam nadzieję, że wiecie również po co wszyscy znajdujemy się w tej klasie. - Mężczyzna mówił coraz bardziej podniosłym tonem, a Samowi zaczęło wydawać się, że robi to specjalnie.

\- Żeby znowu słuchać bzdurnej poezji. - Chłopak z dziwną fryzurą wtrącił się nauczycielowi w słowo, a tamten wbrew oczekiwaniom Sama nie wyrzucił go za drzwi tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Dziękuję ci Ash za to niezwykle miłe powitanie, ciebie też dobrze widzieć.

Sam z niewiadomych przyczyn uznał, że ten cały Novak wcale nie jest zły, szczególnie, że już chwilę później przeszedł to tematu książek, a Winchester był ich wielkim fanem, dlatego nieśmiało komentując niektóre z wymienionych dzieł przetrwał do końca zajęć bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym, a nauczyciel nawet kilka razy pochwalił jego tok myślenia w swój zwyczajowy ironiczny sposób.

***

Lekcja organizacyjna była dla Deana zdecydowaną stratą czasu, dlatego kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, chłopak w trybie natychmiastowym zerwał się z krzesła i wypadł na korytarz. Zadecydował, że znajdzie Sama i poszuka kofeiny, bo jak się okazało, szkoła faktycznie posiadała automat z kawą, a on miał w planie bardzo szybko się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Nie minęło więcej niż pięć minut, a Winchester już trzymał w dłoni tekturowy kubek i opierając się o ścianę wypatrywał Sama na szkolnym korytarzu.

\- Czekasz na kogoś? - Dean już kolejny raz tego dnia usłyszał irytująco niski głos Novaka przy uchu, a jego właściciel właśnie zajmował pozycję pod ścianą jakieś dziesięć centymetrów od niego. - Chociaż w sumie, nieważne. Może trochę źle zaczęliśmy, jestem Castiel. - Równocześnie ze słowami chłopak wyciągnął rękę do Winchestera.

\- A ja Dean. - Z zawahaniem uścisnął dłoń, która okazała się być chłodna tak samo jak spojrzenie Castiela.

\- Super, a więc, skoro już się znamy, co powiesz na małą integrację? Można powiedzieć, że to taka trochę impreza inauguracyjna, możesz czuć się zaproszony. W piątek, osiemnasta, spotykamy się na błoniach koło rzeki. - Deanowi wydawało się, że Novak chce coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, kiedy jednak zobaczył kogoś na drugim krańcu korytarza, nagle jakby stracił całe zainteresowanie Deanem i powiedział tylko; - Muszę spadać. A tak swoją drogą, to serio było moje krzesło.

 

Po tamtej rozmowie Deanowi dość szybko przyszło znaleźć młodszego brata w uczniowskim tłumie. Prawdę mówiąc, kogoś o tym wzroście ciężko było zgubić na dłuższy okres czasu.

\- I jak u ciebie? - Od razu zagadnął go Sam, który już trzymał w rękach kilka książek. - Bo facet od angielskiego jest świetny. Trochę pochrzaniony, ale wydaje się naprawdę w porządku.

\- U mnie? A, no, Crowley nie jest taki zły na jakiego wygląda, a ja trochę ściąłem się z jednym gościem. - Dean zauważył, że Sam momentalnie zrobił minę, którą miał w zwyczaju nazywać suczą, dlatego pośpiesznie dodał. - Już między nami okej, spokojnie mamo.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Młodszy brat nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Tak Samantha, tak sądzę. Zaprosił mnie nawet na imprezę inauguracyjną, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- Hm? A gdzie? - Sam vel dociekliwość nie chciał dać mu spokoju.

\- Na jakichś błoniach koło rzeki, cholera wie gdzie to. - Szczerze przyznał Dean.

\- Myślę, że mógłbym się dowiedzieć. - Bez zastanowienia odparł mu Sam, a potem pospiesznie się pożegnał i oddalił na poszukiwanie klasy matematycznej.

Dean jeszcze nie był pewien co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale zdecydowanie zapowiadało się ciekawie.

A to, że już na pierwszej godzinie pierwszego dnia miał ochotę dokonać morderstwa, to tylko mały aspekt całości.


	3. Fiend Club

Sam Winchester mimo wszelkich pozorów i teoretycznej nieśmiałości, doskonale umiał dogadać się z dziewczynami. Do tego wszystkiego, był mądry, wysoki i nie można było o nim powiedzieć, że w jakikolwiek sposób jest mało atrakcyjnym osobnikiem.

Dlatego właśnie, już trzeciego dnia chłopaka otaczał mały krąg dziewczyn z klasy, do której tak niespodziewanie się przyłączył. Mimo wszystko jednak Sam nie był w stanie zwrócić na żadną z nich szczególnej uwagi. Nie do końca wiedział co o tym sądzić, bo przecież czego mogło brakować pięknej Jessice albo długonogiej Sarze? No więc właśnie, niczego.

Trochę jednak rozjaśniło się w głowie Winchestera, kiedy dokładnie w czwartek na długiej przerwie podczas gdy stał z bratem i czekał aż tamten skończy palić papierosa, na parkingu stanął Mustang Shelby z '67, a na widok pięknego samochodu nawet Dean na chwilę zapomniał o papierosie, którym prawie przypalił sobie dłoń. Nie wóz jednak był głównym obiektem zainteresowania młodszego z braci, a facet, który od niechcenia wysiadł ze środka. Przydługie włosy opadały miękko na ramiona, a Sam dostrzegł koszmarnie różowy nadruk na koszulce głoszący ni mniej ni więcej tylko wielkie ''TRICK OR TREAT". Mężczyzna wydawał się na kogoś czekać, a kiedy opierając się o drzwi samochodu zamiast papierosa czy chociaż zapalniczki wyciągnął z kieszeni lizaka, Winchester prawie roześmiał się na głos.

Przy okazji nie dopuszczał do świadomości myśli, że właśnie bezczelnie gapi się na jakiegoś faceta i czuje od środka to.. coś, czego brakowało mu w relacjach z większością przedstawicielek płci żeńskiej. Fakt faktem, zdarzały się takowe do których wydawało mu się, że coś poczuł, było ich jednak na tyle mało, że zaczynało to być lekko podejrzane.

Zanim jednak Sam zdążył dojść do kolejnych szokujących konkluzji na swój własny temat, na horyzoncie pojawił się chłopak, którego wydawało mu się, że skądś kojarzył. Czarne, rozwichrzone włosy i koszulka z rzucającym się w oczy napisem ''Im Virgin" u góry, i trochę mniejszym "(This is an old shirt)" nadawały jego postaci dość ciekawy wyraz. Chwilę później, ex prawiczek stanął koło faceta z Mustanga i uśmiechnął się do niego pod nosem.

Sam nadal gapił się na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, aż nagle doznał olśnienia.

\- Hej, Dean, czy to nie ten cały Novak?

\- M-hm. - Mruknął tylko pod nosem starszy z Winchesterów i z udawanie obojętną miną przyglądał się Castielowi przez chmurę dymu, którą sam przed chwilą wytworzył.

***

Castiel był cholernie zapominalski i miał świadomość, że któregoś dnia go to zgubi. Tego pięknego wrześniowego dnia Novak zapomniał z domu kluczy i Boże świeć nad starszymi braćmi, którzy wiedzą kiedy je przywieźć.

\- Cześć, Gabe. - Castiel powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do starszego brata, który wzbudził na dziedzińcu szkolnym niemałe zainteresowanie swoją osobą.

\- Hej, dzieciaku. Mam coś, co zdaje się jest twoje. - W tym samym momencie wyciągnął do Castiela mały pęk kluczy z dodatkowo przymocowanym do stalowego kółka otwieraczem w kształcie Sokoła Millenium. - Któregoś dnia zapomnisz głowy z przedpokoju. - Dodał jeszcze po chwili namysłu.

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale powinienem dać sobie radę. - Młodszy z Novaków odpowiedział z udawaną obrazą.

\- No dobra, Cassie. Zapomnij o kluczach i przejdźmy do konkretów, który to ten twój cały Winchester o którym nawijasz od początku roku? - Gabriel wydawał się jakby przeszukiwać boisko i parking wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu słynnego Deana.

\- To nie jest ''mój Winchester'', kretynie. I wcale nie mówię o nim aż tak dużo. Właściwie, tylko żalę się jakim jest kretynem. - Castiel próbował wybrnąć, powstrzymując się nawet od skomentowania przezwiska, którego nienawidził odkąd skończył dziewięć lat.

\- Jasne, jasne. Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. - Kiedy młodszemu z nich wydawało się, że starszy skapitulował, nagle Gabe zaczął kontynuować. - No, ponawiam pytanie, który to ten ''nie twój Winchester''? Stawiam dychę, że to ten przystojniacha po prawej. Koszulka Black Sabbath. Pali i gapi się na nas. Zgadłem?

\- Nienawidzę cię, Gabriel. - Castiel może i był dobry w słownych potyczkach, ze starszym bratem jednak nie miał żadnych szans, bo tamten mimo wszystko miał całe dwa lata więcej na kształtowanie swojego ciętego języka.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, braciszku. Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj będę później i jeśli nie chcesz paść śmiercią głodową to polecam odgrzać sobie lasagne po szkole.

Gabriel jeszcze tylko machnął do niego ręką, uśmiechnął się w ten swój charakterystyczny cwaniacki sposób, a potem zatrzasną drzwiczki samochodu i odjechał w stronę salonu tatuażu, który prowadził razem ze swoją przyjaciółką jeszcze ze szkoły, Meg Masters.

***

Zaraz po długiej przerwie, Sam miał matematykę, jeden z tych przedmiotów z którymi nie miał absolutnie żadnych problemów, a jedyną osobą, która biła na głowę nawet jego, była Charlie. Niepozorna ruda dziewczyna niesięgająca mu nawet do ramienia, która, jak się potem dowiedział, już teraz umiała rozwiązać arkusz kwalifikacyjny do MIT na blisko 90%.

Winchester już drugiego dnia szkoły znalazł coś na kształt wspólnego języka z dziewczyną, dlatego usiadł razem z nią na matematyce, historii i angielskim, czyli generalnie na każdej lekcji które dzieliły ich grupy.

Zanim jeszcze wszyscy zajęli miejsca, a nauczyciel objawił się w klasie, Sam postanowił zapytać Charlie o coś, co z niejasnych pobudek nurtowało go już dłuższą chwilę.

\- Kto to był? - Widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Rudej, pospiesznie i nieskładnie przybył z wyjaśnieniem. - No, ten, tamten. Z fajnym Mustangiem, rozmawiał z tym, no, jak mu tam, Novakiem? Tak, jestem pewien, że to był Novak. Kto to był?

\- Hejejej, spokojnie, bo jeszcze się zapowietrzysz. - Charlie uciszyła Sama, przy okazji uśmiechając się w ten dziwny sposób, w który ludzie uśmiechają się kiedy mają przebiegłe zamiary. - No nic, oddychasz już? To dobrze, a więc, facet którego widziałeś to Gabriel Novak, starszy brat Castiela. Nie wiem co sobie wyobraziłeś, ale to tylko brat, który swoją drogą jest chyba najlepszym tatuatorem w mieście. Mieszkają razem i mają nawet wspólnego kota, możesz potraktować to jako ciekawostkę czy jak tam chcesz. - Dla zwieńczenia swojej wypowiedzi dziewczyna niby luźno wzruszyła ramionami, a potem spojrzała Samowi prosto w oczy i konspiracyjnym szeptem dodała; - A ja sądzę też, że jest totalnym gejem.

Winchester z niewiadomych sobie przyczyn poczuł jak się rumieni, a żeby ukryć objaw zażenowania swoim obecnym położeniem, skupił się na czytaniu wprowadzenia do tematu w podręczniku od matematyki.

Zdecydowanie ostatnie pół godziny znalazło się w chlubnym miejscu jego pamięci, zatytułowanym ''najdziwniejsze przypadki Sama Winchestera, czyli ocholeracosiędzieje''.


	4. Lick It Up

Jak na gust Deana, piątek pojawił się na horyzoncie zdecydowanie dziwnie szybko.

Chłopak pomimo nieustannych problemów z porannymi spóźnieniami, brakami w kofeinie i kłótniami z Castielem, zaczynał czuć się w nowej szkole coraz lepiej, a dla podkreślenia sukcesu znalazł nawet kilka osób, które niewymuszenie spędzały z nim przerwy albo chodziły na papierosa za szkołe. Fakt faktem Dean nie był najbardziej społeczna osobą na świecie jednak ludzie z nie do końca znanych mu powodów i przyczyn lgnęli do niego, a kilka dziewczyn jak na jego gust aż nazbyt wyraźnie podkreślało swoje zainteresowanie tajemniczym nowym chłopakiem, który jeździ super samochodem i jest cholernie przystojny.

Nie żeby Dean myślał o sobie w ten sposób. A gdzie tam, nigdy w życiu, przecież nie był żadnym narcyzem.

Kiedy tylko piątkowe lekcje dobiegły końca, niemal wszyscy starsi uczniowie prawie wybiegli ze szkoły i jak najszybciej pognali do domów. Winchester niezbyt łapał sytuacje, dlatego oparł się biodrem o Impalę i w oczekiwaniu na Sama odpalił papierosa. Prawdę mówiąc, jakiś czas wcześniej obiecał sobie, że rzuci albo chociaż ograniczy palenie, jednak jak było widać na załączonym obrazku, z obietnic i postanowień nie wynikało zupełnie nic.

Bo co mógł poradzić na fakt, że proces trucia się nikotynowymi oparami był równie rakotwórczy co przyjemny? No właśnie, zupełnie nic.

W czasie kiedy Dean kontemplował swoje papierosowe problemy, przez przeszklone drzwi szkoły wyszedł młodszy z braci w towarzystwie ognistowłosej dziewczyny. Dean wiedział o niej tylko tyle, że była cholernie inteligentna i nazywała się Charlie.

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a Sam już stał przy drzwiach od strony pasażera z oczekującym wyrazem twarzy. Dean z rozbawieniem zauważył, że przez ciągłe niespodziewane podmuchy wiatru długie włosy wpadały bratu w twarz, a tamten usilnie i przy okazji bezowocnie próbował zakładać je za uszy.

Kiedy samochód ruszył, a z radia popłynęło uspokajające The Ocean, Sam postanowił zadać bratu pytanie, które dręczyło go już dłuższa chwilę.

\- Czemu nie zamierzasz iść na tą całą imprezę?

\- Jaką znowu imprezę? - W głosie starszego Winchestera zabrzmiało autentyczne zainteresowanie, a kiedy Sam zauważył, że tamten nie żartuje, zaczął pospiesznie klarować przy okazji śmiejąc się jak głupi.

\- No wiesz, tą, na którą dostałeś zaproszenie od Castiela. Przy okazji też ta, na którą dostałem zaproszenie od Charlie. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że zapomniałeś, kretynie jeden?

Do Deana ewidentnie dotarło o jaką imprezę chodziło bratu, i z irytacją zaklął pod nosem, wyzywając wszystko na czym świat stoi. Cud, że nie zwyzywał małych kotków i skrzynek na listy.

Starszy z braci momentalnie przyspieszył, młodszy prawie dusił się ze śmiechu, a Led Zeppelin nadal grało gdzieś w tle jakby niepewne swojego stanowiska w zaistniałej sytuacji. 

***

W czasie, kiedy Winchesterowie pędzili jak po ogień do swojego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania, Castiel Novak siedział ze swoim bratem na balkonie ich wspólnego mieszkania i próbował przekonać go do przyjścia na imprezę na każdy znany sobie sposób.

\- Cassie, przecież nie będę chodził na imprezy dla dzieciaków. - Gabe użył swojego najbardziej wyświechtanego przez czas i okoliczności argumentu.

\- Jesteś starszy od niektórych z nas o niecałe dwa lata, kretynie. Powiedz po prostu, że boisz się, że nowe małolaty wygrają z tobą w imprezowaniu. - Castiel wrednie się uśmiechnął na widok miny brata.

\- Jeszcze wyplujesz te słowa, dzieciaku. - Gabe dumnie wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu. - O której zaczynacie?

 

Dokładnie wpół do szóstej w drzwiach do pokoju Castiela pojawił się starszy brat i z radością oznajmił, że najwyższy czas się zbierać jeśli nie chcą dotrzeć ostatni. Nie omieszkał też nadmienić, że na błonia muszą pójść pieszo, bo on nie będzie ryzykował zdrowiem i życiem swojego pięknego samochodu w otoczeniu ''rozwścieczonych małpiszonów w okresie godowym'', jak to ładnie i zgrabnie nazwał uczniów licealnej społeczności. 

Kiedy w końcu młodszy z Novaków zwlókł się z łóżka i z ociąganiem doprowadził do stanu odpowiadającego tego typu wyjściom, Gabe już stał przy drzwiach ze skórzaną kurtką w dłoni i swoim firmowym, koszmarnie wrednym półuśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dla kogoś się tak odstrzelił, co, Cassie?

\- Nie odstrzeliłem, idioto. - Odburknął mu tylko młodszy brat i wyszedł za próg tylko po to, żeby zaraz za nim zatrzymać się i odpalić papierosa.

\- Miałeś nie palić, dzieciaku. - Rzucił Gabriel przez ramię zamykając zamki w drzwiach.

\- Gdybyś tylko ty też nie palił, mistrzu dobrej rady.

\- Ale.. - Gabe przerwał odpalając własnego papierosa i przy okazji chowając klucze do wewnętrznej kieszeni. - Ja jestem starszy i ja mogę. Chodź, dzieciaku, chyba nie chcemy się spóźnić.

Gabriel jeszcze tylko triumfalnie uśmiechnął się do młodszego brata i dumnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.

***

Kiedy Sam i Dean szli do miejsca, którego lokalizację udało się w końcu ustalić dzięki znajomości Sama z Charlie, ten drugi zaczynał mieć wątpliwości co do swojego udziału w imprezie. Szczerze mówiąc, mimo wszystko powątpiewał w to, czy odnajdzie się w tym całym towarzystwie. Kiedy tylko Sam oświecił go tego popołudnia, nagle dotarło do niego, że od cholery osób rozmawiało o tej imprezie właściwie już od kilku dni. Jak mógł być takim kretynem i przeoczyć ten ''szczegół''?

Teraz jednak było już za późno na wycofanie się, tym bardziej, że Sam ze swoim żyrafim wzrostem już zauważył i został zauważony przez ludzi, którzy zdaje się, już zaczęli. Bracia nie zdążyli nawet dobrze wejść w tłum, a ktoś wcisnął im w dłonie zimne butelki piwa z porozstawianych wszędzie mini lodówek. Dean przy okazji zarejestrował, że słyszy gdzieś w tle muzykę, a kiedy się rozejrzał, odnalazł wzrokiem swoją zmorę i pocieszenie ostatnich dni, Castiela Novaka, który zawzięcie majstrował przy boomboxie, którego najwyraźniej przyniósł ktoś bardzo odważny.

 

Z racji faktu, że była już jesień, niedługo po tym, jak bracia dotarli na miejsce, zaczynało już zmierzchać i miejsce na które początkowo nie zwrócili szczególnej uwagi teraz wyglądało zdecydowanie interesująco. Rzeczka, bo nie można było nazwać rzeką tak małego strumienia wody, szumiała gdzieś w tle idealnie współpracując z muzyką. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym towarzystwo robiło się coraz głośniejsze i coraz bardziej podchmielone, a kiedy w tle rozległo się sławne Poison Alica Coopera, wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać jednym głosem jakby był to niepisany hymn tego typu spotkań.

Pomimo pierwotnych wątpliwości Dean w którymś momencie dogasił papierosa ciężkim butem i w zdecydowanie zbyt radosnym humorze ruszył przed siebie z założeniem, że cholera, przecież nie przyszedł tutaj popatrzeć.

Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzieć, że tej decyzji nie podpowiedziały mu procenty, które już zdążył przyswoić.


	5. The Righteous & The Wicked

Po jakimś, bliżej nie określonym, czasie Dean i Sam zostali mimowolnie rozdzieleni i kiedy ten drugi próbował znaleźć brata, zupełnie nic nie chciało z tego wyjść. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie zlokalizowania Deana, Sam doszedł do wniosku, że skoro już i tak został sam, nie zaszkodzi mu znalezienie sobie kolejnego piwa gdzieś w gąszczu pustych i jeszcze pełnych butelek. Szczerze mówiąc, Winchester mimo wszystko modlił się w duszy o znalezienie puszki, bo otwieracz został gdzieś w towarzystwie Deana, a on nie był z tych odważnych narażających się na uszczerbki w uzębieniu, ostentacyjnie otwierających zębami. Sam lubił swoje zęby i nie chciał się z nimi rozstawać.  
Jak się jednak okazało, Piwny Bóg chyba go nie lubił i chłopak nie znalazł absolutnie nic co chociaż przypominałoby puszkę, dlatego też Sam ze zrezygnowaniem zaczął obracać w dłoniach oszronioną butelkę, przy okazji dochodząc do wniosku, że być może jeden ze zwalonych w okolicy pni pomoże mu uratować tą tragiczną sytuację wagi co najmniej państwowej. 

Sam skierował kroki w odpowiednim kierunku, kiedy w miejscu do którego zmierzał pojawił się ktoś. Bardzo konkretny ktoś. Pojawił się tam, no cóż, ten cholernie przystojny typ z parkingu przed szkołą i nie żeby Winchesterowi bez trudu przyszło przyznanie atrakcyjności tego faceta. Gość stanął sobie bezczelnie opierając się biodrem o zwalone drzewo i z niezwykłą dla tej prostej czynności nonszalancją, po prostu odpalił papierosa po czym bardzo powoli, jakby delektując się dymem, równie mocno się zaciągnął. W głowie Sama cała ta scena wydarzyła się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a on sam chyba musiał stać i tępo gapić się na faceta, bo po chwili do rzeczywistości przywołał go kpiący głos, ewidentnie należący właśnie do wyżej wymienionego.   
\- Otworzyć ci to piwo, dzieciaku? - Zapytał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź włożył papierosa między zęby i zabrał butelkę z dłoni sporo wyższego od siebie Winchestera, a następnie jednym szybkim ruchem zahaczył kapslem o pasek. Słabszy metal przegrał bitwę z masywną klamrą i od razu puścił, a potem bezwładnie poleciał im gdzieś pod nogi. - Przy okazji, jestem Gabriel. - Dodał jeszcze facet wzbudzający w Winchesterze dziwne emocje i oddał Samowi butelkę, całkowicie przypadkowo zmniejszając odległość między nimi.   
***  
Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Dean został niemal wchłonięty przez kilkuosobową grupkę, która właśnie bardzo żywiołowo ustalała kto jako pierwszy rozpocznie grę w butelkę. Chłopakowi przez lekką mgłę udało się znaleźć miejsce, jak się okazało, pomiędzy Castielem i Charlie, która wzięła się tam jakby z kosmosu w swojej przydużej koszulce wysławiającej Star Wars i kanarkowożółtych Conversach.   
\- Jak się bawisz, Winchester? - Nie minęła dłuższa chwila a Dean usłyszał ironiczny ton gdzieś zdecydowanie zbyt blisko swojego lewego ucha.   
\- Świetnie, nie widać? - I na potwierdzenie swoich słów pociągnął dość spory łyk z trzymanej w dłoni butelki niewiadomego pochodzenia. - A jak u ciebie, Novak?  
\- Nie narzekam. - Castiel odparł krótko wypuszczając dym nosem, co Deanowi w stanie lekkiego upojenia nieświadomie wydało się cholernie seksowne.   
Zanim Winchester zdążył wymyślić i ewentualnie wypowiedzieć jakikolwiek błyskotliwy komentarz na temat, reszta zgromadzonych w końcu ustaliła kto powinien zacząć i że wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Mimo wszystko Deanowi wydało się to trochę straszną perspektywą, postanowił jednak, że nie okaże tak głupiej słabości w nowym otoczeniu i dzielnie przystąpił do gry. Po kilku kolejkach zdążył pozbyć się koszulki, opowiedzieć o swoim pierwszym razie i wyzerować piwo jako durne zadanie potwierdzające męskość nadane mu przez Bennyego. Jak się jednak okazało, im dalej wszyscy brnęli w wyzwania i zawartość alkoholowych promili we krwi rosła, tym musiało stawać się coraz gorzej. Kiedy zakręcona przez Charlie butelka zatrzymała się na Castielu, Dean zaczął mieć złe przeczucia, tym bardziej, że już w trakcie ich krótkiej znajomości zdążył poznać drugą, demoniczną naturę tego rudego nerda, dlatego teraz kiedy zobaczył niebezpieczne ogniki w zielonych oczach, poczuł potrzebę nagłej i szybkiej ucieczki.   
\- No, Cassie, pocałuj pierwszą osobę po swojej prawej.   
Jak niezbyt ciężko można było się domyślić, to właśnie Winchester był ową osobą. Dean nawet nie zdążył zareagować kiedy ośmielony alkoholem i dopingiem reszty uczestników gry Castiel przysunął się do niego na zdecydowanie zbyt bliską odległość, a on zobaczył tylko te cholernie niebieskie oczy i poczuł spierzchnięte usta na swoich własnych.   
Cały ten wymuszony pocałunek nie trwał dłużej niż parę sekund, a kiedy Castiel się odsunął, wszyscy jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócili do normalnego toku gry.  
Dean jednak jeszcze przez długi czas czuł wargi chłopaka przesiąknięte aromatem tytoniu, piwa i zżutej jakiś czas temu miętowej gumy.   
***  
\- To czym właściwie się zajmujesz? - Sam od jakiegoś czasu prowadził rozmowę z nowo poznanym facetem próbując nie wyjść na pijanego kretyna i przy okazji, zwykłego gówniarza.   
\- Tatuuję, jestem też współwłaścicielem salonu, jeżeli to ma jakieś znaczenie. Czemu właściwie pytasz, dzieciaku? - Winchester ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że w ustach Gabriela słowo ''dzieciaku'' zupełnie go nie irytowało i niechętnie musiał dopisać to do jego stale rosnącej listy zalet.   
\- Po prostu, em, zastanawiałem się, no, co trzeba robić, żeby dorobić się takiego samochodu w tym wieku. - Zanim Sam skończył zdanie, już wiedział, że właśnie palnął gafę, teraz jednak zostało mu tylko obronić resztki dumy i spróbować wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji jawnie sugerującej, że przynajmniej parę razy rozmyślał nad osobą Gabriela.   
\- Ach, samochód, moja Piękna. Z tego co słyszałem od swojego brata, twój brat jeździ Impalą, świetne auto, nie uważasz? - W Sama uderzyło jak trzeźwo i sensownie Gabriel układał zdania i sam postanowił, że musi bardziej popracować nad składnią jeśli nie chciał się ośmieszyć.   
\- Tak, tak, jasne, tak właśnie uważam. Chociaż, czy ja wiem, Impala to dla nas bardziej dom niż tylko samochód. - Widząc szczerze zainteresowanie w złotych oczach, postanowił kontynuować. - Wiesz, ciągle się przenosimy, nie wiem które to już miasto w którym mieszkamy. No ale, to nie nasza wina ani kaprys, tak już jest. W sumie, od kiedy pamiętam.   
Gabriel jakby bez słów zrozumiał, że Sam nie może powiedzieć mu nic więcej i że to dobry moment na powrót do jakiegoś lżejszego i mniej zobowiązującego tematu.  
Prawdę mówiąc, ten cholerny żyrafi dzieciak niesamowicie zauroczył go swoją nie do końca poradną życiowo i trzeźwą w tej chwili osobą, a jakiś cichy głos z tyłu głowy zaczynał podpowiadać mu, że chyba mogłoby być z tego coś więcej niż tylko przelotna rozmowa na imprezie.  
Gabriel nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego młodszemu bratu, ale cholernie się cieszył, że jednak dał się namówić na to jedno, konkretne wyjście.


	6. Boys Are Back In Town

Kiedy następnego dnia Deanowi udało się rozkleić powieki, brutalne słońce prawie wypaliło mu oczy. Chłopak natychmiast pożałował swojej pochopnej decyzji i z irytacją wcisnął twarz w wymiętą poduszkę. Nie dane mu było jednak zbyt długo nacieszyć się ciemnością i spokojem, bo drzwi wejściowe do wynajmowanego motelowego pokoju trzasnęły głośno, a do pomieszczenia niepewnym krokiem wtoczył się Sam. Starszy z braci mimowolnie sięgnął pod poduszkę chwytając w dłoń chłodną rękojeść noża, z którym nie zdarzało mu się rozstawać od dawien dawna. W jego aktualnym stanie była to jednak jedyna możliwa reakcja, dlatego z rezygnacją przewrócił się na plecy i zanim otworzył oczy, zakomenderował;  
\- Sam, jeśli to ty, zaciągnij łaskawie zasłony.   
Do Łosia słowa brata docierały jakby przez mgłę, udało mu się jednak odczytać ogólny sens wypowiedzi, dlatego powoli skierował się do okien i zaciągnął ciężkie, zakurzone firany w paskudnym odcieniu brudnej żółci, który każda kobieta prawdopodobnie nazwałaby musztardowym. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że były obrzydliwe i Sam najchętniej by je spalił.   
Kiedy tylko w pokoju zapanował przyjazny półmrok, Dean odważył się ponownie otworzyć oczy, a następnie niepewnie podniósł się na łokciach jakby nie mając pewności czy jego błędnik przetrwa tą szaloną zmianę poziomów.   
Jego wzrok od razu padł na Sama, który pomimo całonocnej nieobecności wyglądał zadziwiająco dobrze. Zdradzały go jedynie podkrążone oczy i włosy, które wyglądały bardziej jak bocianie gniazdo, niż zwyczajowa wystudiowana fryzura Winchestera. Przy okazji, kiedy Łoś przysiadł na drugim łóżku, Dean poczuł silny imprezowy aromat papierosów wymieszanych z ogniskowym dymem i alkoholem.   
\- No.. - Po pokoju rozszedł się głos Deana, a Sam musiał strzelić sobie mentalny policzek tylko po to, żeby móc w jakikolwiek sposób skupić się na przyszłych słowach brata. - To gdzie to się było całą noc?   
\- A jesteś pewien, że to twój interes? - Łoś mimo tragicznego stanu umysłowego nadal o dziwo znajdował siłę na słowne przepychanki z bratem.  
\- A żebyś wiedział. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale taty nie ma, dlatego, cóż, powinienem być za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Dlatego właśnie podbijam pytanie, gdzie to się było? - Nadal półleżąc Dean próbował przybrać na twarz najbardziej surowo-karcąco-autorytarną minę na jaką było go stać, a w rezultacie skończył z ironicznie podniesioną lewą brwią.  
\- Z Gabrielem. - Odparł krótko Sam, a zdziwiony Dean udawał że nie zauważył czerwieniejących uszu brata. Postanowił przy okazji, że nie będzie pytał, bo i sam nie miał ochoty rozpamiętywać wczorajszego pocałunku z Castielem, który dla chłopaka najwyraźniej był częścią gry, a jemu samemu nie chciał dać spokoju.  
***  
Gdzieś w innej części miasta, kilka godzin później, ze snu ocknął się Castiel, przy okazji zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jakim magicznym sposobem udało mu się przetransportować swoją zapijaczoną dupę do domu wczorajszego wieczora i jak to możliwe, że zamiast na podłodze leży w kłębowisku ze zdecydowanie własnej, kolorowej pościeli.   
Niewiele więcej myśląc postanowił zapytać o to Gabriela, dlatego z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy, przy okazji zarzucając różowy koc na ramiona, wyczołgał się z łóżka i aż nazbyt posuwistym krokiem udał do kuchni.  
Gabriel, już całkowicie ubrany i ogarnięty spokojnie popijał czarną kawę, palił papierosa i kolejny już raz pochłaniał jedną ze swoich ulubionych książek Terryego Pratchetta. W opinii Castiela, starszy brat zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto poprzedniego dnia zaliczył całkiem nie najgorszą imprezę w plenerze i wrócił do domu gdzieś nad ranem w towarzystwie młodszego z braci Winchester. Fakt faktem Castiel nie mógł wiedzieć o obecności Sama w ich domu zeszłej nocy, zdał się jednak na niezawodny braterski instynkt, mówiący mu, że jeszcze usłyszy o bracie Deana.   
\- Och, Cassie, jak się spało? - Nagle zagadnął Gabe, niechętnie odrywają oczy od wydrukowanych, czarnych literek, a kpina w jego głosie była aż nazbyt widoczna.   
\- Dzięki, super. - Castiel postanowił, że tego konkretnego dnia ani razu nie da się sprowokować starszemu bratu, co, notabene było koszmarnie trudne jeśli tym bratem był cholery Gabriel Novak, mistrz wszelako pojętej perswazji, sarkazmu i niejasnych sygnałów.   
\- Muszę iść do pracy. - Niespodziewanie wypalił starszy z braci, a młodszy spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, Cassie. Mam kilka niedokończonych projektów, a z tobą nad głową nie sądzę, żebym skończył je przed świętami. A poza tym, nie wiem czy wiesz, śpiąca królewno, że dochodzi piętnasta i mimo wszystko wypadałoby pojawić się w salonie, zanim Meg zrobi mi z dupy jesień średniowiecza. Śniadania nie ma i nie będzie, bo nie, ale możesz sobie zalać kawę jeśli ci zależy. Wiedziałeś że wyglądasz jak zombie?   
Dla zwieńczenia swoich słów Gabe wzruszył ramionami i dogasił papierosa w stojącej obok złotej, brokatowej popielniczce, którą Cas dał mu na poprzednie święta w ramach żartu z jego uwielbienia dla wszystkiego co błyszczy i świeci.  
Chwilę później, młodszy z braci Novaków został w domu sam, a dźwięk silnika Mustanga upewnił go w przekonaniu, że Gabriel zdecydowanie nie czuł się już ani trochę pijany, ani nawet na kacu. Szczerze mówiąc, Castiel nie miał cholernego pojęcia jak jego starszy brat nabył magiczną umiejętność wlewania w siebie hektolitrów alkoholu bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu, szczerze mu jednak zazdrościł.   
***  
\- Że co takiego byś chciał? - Dean wydawał się bardziej rozbawiony niż oburzony.   
\- No, tatuaż. - Speszony Sam próbował ukryć swoje zażenowanie wgryzając się w hamburgera, na którego poszedł razem z bratem kiedy obydwoje uznali, że głód jest gorszy niż boląca głowa i wywlekli się z wynajmowanego pokoju.   
\- No dobra. Ale mam dla ciebie dwa warunku. - Lewa brew Sama podjechała do góry w wyrazie oczekiwania na ciąg dalszy. - Po pierwsze, to ty powiesz o tym tacie. Po drugie, ja wybieram wzór. - Twarz młodszego brata przybrała wyraz mówiący, że właśnie spełnił się jeden z jego koszmarów, dlatego Dean dodał jeszcze. - Spokojnie Samantha, zrobię sobie taki sam, wszystko będzie cudnie pięknie, spokojna twoja rozczochrana... A tak swoją drogą, nie chciałbyś może odwiedzić fryzjera?   
\- Dzięki że pytasz, ale nie, moje włosy i ja bardzo dobrze się rozumiemy.   
Dean na komentarz o włosach mimowolnie parsknął w swoją colę, a Sam wydawał się być zdecydowanie usatysfakcjonowany takim przebiegiem rozmowy. Przy okazji, gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaświtała mu myśl, że musi ustalić lokalizację salonu tatuażu Gabriela i wcale nie chciał tego robić tylko po to, żeby znowu zobaczyć jego właściciela i jego dziwne, aż nazbyt złote oczy.


	7. LIl' Devil

Kilka dni później, a konkretniej rzecz ujmując już w następną środę, Dean, paląc papierosa w oczekiwaniu aż Sam wytoczy się ze szkoły, niespodziewanie postanowił, że to dobry dzień na to, żeby spełnić tatuażowe marzenie swojego młodszego brata. Wiedział już nawet jaki wzór zrobi sobie zarówno on jak i brat. Konkretnie rzecz ujmując, chodziło o pięcioramienną gwiazdę otoczoną płomieniami skierowanymi w jedną stronę.

Dean widział kiedyś ten symbol w ogromie notatek ojca i postanowił że to idealna okazja żeby go wykorzystać, tym bardziej, że pewnie miał jakieś większe znaczenie, o którym miał w planach dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej przy najbliższej okazji. Fakt faktem, ojciec Winchesterów miał niecodzienną profesję, bo jak wiadomo, nie każdy ojciec zamiast być na przykład mechanikiem albo policjantem, poluje na duchy, demony, wampiry i inne cholery. Zarówno dla Deana jak i Sama ten stan rzeczy był jednak tak zwyczajny jak oddychanie, życie na walizkach i KFC zamiast niedzielnego obiadu. John jednak na każdym kroku próbował przekazywać synom zdobytą wiedzę i każdy z nich w wieku dziesięciu lat umiał pozbyć się ducha albo odstraszyć demona.

Bracia jednak, kiedy tylko ojciec znikał za horyzontem na kolejnym długoterminowym polowaniu starali się żyć zwyczajnie, niekoniecznie unikając kłopotów i starając się zaaklimatyzować jak najbardziej tylko się dało.

Wracając jednak do tematu tatuażu, Dean postanowił, że skoro przy wzorze w dzienniku nie było dziesięciu czerwonych wykrzykników oznaczających zagrożenie, śmiało może go wykorzystać, a przy okazji może jeszcze coś przy tym zyska. Doszedł przy okazji do wniosku, że zapyta ojca o symbol przy najbliższej okazji, która, jeśli miał być szczery, mogła nadejść następnego dnia, za dwa miesiące, albo przy najgorszym scenariuszu, już nigdy. Fakt faktem, tym razem ojciec nie był na polowaniu sam, dlatego też zostawił mu Impalę, on jednak nadal cały czas miał niepokój zakodowany i wypalony gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Winchester mimowolnie potrząsnął głową odpychając posępne myśli, dopalił papierosa i przywołał na usta szeroki uśmiech, którym przywitał nadchodzącego brata i jego zadziwiająco szybko zdobytą najlepszą kumpelę, rudowłosą Charlie, którą Dean też bardzo polubił, a która przy okazji była też najlepszą przyjaciółką cholernego Castiela Novaka.

Swoją drogą, Dean chyba nigdy nie myślał o nim w kategorii ''Castiel'', albo chociaż ''Novak", bo zawsze gdzieś samoistnie wtrącało mu się ''cholerny'', a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

***

Gabriel radosny jak zawsze, z dwiema wielkimi kawami w dłoniach i gazetą pod pachą popchnął drzwi od swojego studia tatuażu kolanem i niezbyt zgrabnie wparował do środka. Niemal od razu poczuł chemiczny zapach środków do dezynfekcji i ostry, piżmowy zapach perfum współwłaścicielki, przyjaciółki i genialnego tatuatora, Meg Masters. Kobiety nie było widać nigdzie na horyzoncie, dlatego Gabe mógł dojść do oczywistego wniosku, że znowu siedzi przy podświetlonym, szklanym stole i dopracowuje na kalkach przyszłe tatuaże. Kiedy przeszedł przez główną część studia i łuk ze zwisającymi z niego setkami paciorków wstawiony zamiast drzwi do czegoś w rodzaju pracowni i zaplecza w jednym, jego oczom ukazał się dokładnie taki widok jakiego oczekiwał. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna pochylała się nisko nad blatem, a ciemne włosy wypadały jej z luźnego koka tworząc na głowie coś, co śmiało można by nazwać artystycznym nieładem. Nawet nie podnosząc wzrok znad skomplikowanego wzoru z róż i czaszki w stylu sugar skull, Meg zagadnęła;

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz dla mnie kawę, Dżibril. - Od kiedy tylko Masters wyczytała gdzieś kiedyś, że Archanioł Gabriel był inaczej nazywany Dżibrilem, bardzo upodobała sobie to przezwisko i zwracała się nim do Novaka praktycznie cały czas. - Inaczej będziesz musiał odwołać pierwszego klienta i zasuwać po nią do Lane.

Jak się jednak okazało, Gabriel pomyślał dwa razy i nie musiał cofać się do ulubionej kawiarni Meg, zamiast tego wręczając kobiecie wielki, tekturowy kubek z czerwonym, pochyłym napisem przedstawiającym nazwę kawiarni, gdzie według Meg ''robią najlepsze na świecie latte z podwójnym espresso'', a Novak nie miał zamiaru polemizować.

Dziewczyna szybko pociągnęła długi łyk i wyglądała przy tym jakby właśnie objawił jej się kawowy bóg, namaszczając ją świętą mocą kofeinowej miłości.

 

Nie minęło więcej niż dziesięć minut, a przez przeszklone drzwi do salonu władował się Balthazar, zaraz obok Charlie najlepszy przyjaciel Castiela, którego, za rekomendacją Gabriela, Meg zgodziła się przyjąć na stanowisko kogoś w rodzaju sprzątacza-praktykanta, a to, że miał zrobione całkowicie legalne papiery uprawniające do bycia piercerem, tylko polepszało jego notowania. Fakt faktem, chłopak całe swoje życie wyglądał jak niespełniony artysta i roztaczał wkoło siebie chmurę zapachu drogich perfum pomieszanych z papierosowym dymem. Przy okazji też, był cholernie wrednym osobnikiem i kiedy tylko mógł, wtrącał od siebie jakąś niewybredną uwagę. Mimo wszystko jednak, on, Meg i Gabriel tworzyli bardzo dobry zespół współpracując w małym studiu, do którego klientów nigdy nie brakowało.

Ten dzień nie mógł być inny, dlatego do piętnastej Gabe miał już za sobą zrobienie dwóch małych wzorów, a Meg jedną bardzo długą i męczącą sesję z wielkim tatuażem chińskiego smoka pokrywającym niemal całe plecy i nachodzącym na ramiona. Kiedy facet od smoka został zawinięty w folię i poinstruowany co robić oraz umówił się z Meg na kolejną sesję za trzy tygodnie, w salonie chwilowo było pusto.

Masters właśnie dość ostentacyjnie usiadła na czerwoną pufę ustawioną w kącie, a Gabriel zniknął na zapleczu w poszukiwaniu soku pomarańczowego, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka pomieszczenia jedna za drugą weszły dwie osoby. Konkretnie, dwóch chłopaków, według Meg na oko gdzieś osiemnastoletnich. W jej mniemaniu obydwoje byli wysocy, jeden jednak przekraczał wszelkie normy, a obrazu jego gigantycznego wzrostu dopełniały przydługawe włosy. Drugi z nich, dziewczyna obstawiła, że mógł być trochę starszy, miał niesamowicie proporcjonalną i piękną twarz, a ona stwierdziła, że być może kiedyś spróbuje go narysować.

Nie była tu jednak żeby gapić się na klientów, dlatego z jękiem podniosła się z siedzenia i podeszła do lady, przy której mieli w zwyczaju przyjmować klientów. Zanim jednak zdążyła zagadnąć ich o konkrety i szczegóły, prawie zaplątując się w koraliki do pomieszczenia wpadł Gabriel, oskarżycielsko wymachując do połowy pełną butelką soku.

\- Cholera jasna, Meg, znowu piłaś mój sok! A wiesz czyj to sok? MÓJ! Chryste, kobieto, zawału z tobą dostanę... - Gabe, tak zaaferowany swoim sokiem potrzebował chwili, żeby zareagować na karcące spojrzenie współwłaścicielki. - A, o, no tak, jasne.... e, hej.

Meg na raz zarejestrowała kilka rzeczy, a mianowicie; Gabriel wyglądał jakby niesamowicie się speszył kiedy zobaczył kim są ich klienci, a ten wyższy z nich, momentalnie spłoną rumieńcem kiedy Gabe na niego spojrzał. Postanowiła, że kiedy tylko zostaną sami musi przycisnąć Novaka w poszukiwaniu większej ilości informacji.


	8. Hey Stoopid

Kiedy Dean zobaczył wyłaniającego się zza winkla Gabriela, a potem zmieszanie zarówno jego jak i Sama, musiał bardzo poważnie pilnować sam siebie, byle tylko nie wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, że Novak pracuje akurat w tym studiu, jednak los postanowił się do niego uśmiechnąć.

***

Sam czuł się jak na szpilkach, siedząc na obitym czerwoną skórą fotelu i dając się tatuować ciemnowłosej dziewczynie o mroźnym spojrzeniu.

Nie dość, że chłopak nadal nie wydusił od brata jaki wzór daje sobie zrobić, (co w jego mniemaniu mimo wszystko było cholernie głupie i nie miał pojęcia, czemu się na to zgodził), to gdzieś co jakiś czas teoretycznie przypadkowo pojawiał się Gabe, którego po sytuacji z ostatniej imprezy wolałby nie widzieć przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Winchester nawet przed sobą nie chciał się przyznawać co zaszło, a obecność mężczyzny zdecydowanie nie poprawiała jego sytuacji.

No bo, cholera, kto normalny czułby się komfortowo w takiej sytuacji?

 

Kiedy dobre dwie godziny później razem z Deanem w końcu opuścili studio, z Sama jakby momentalnie zeszło całe napięcie, nie stanęło to jednak na przeszkodzie temu, żeby zaczął robić przytyki w stronę starszego brata.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, prawda? - Zapytał, przy okazji zapinając pasy w samochodzie.

\- Szczerze? Nie. - Odparł lekko Dean, przy okazji wrzucając do odtwarzacza kasetę, a jak udało się wypatrzyć młodszemu, tym razem padło na Queen.

\- Mam nadzieję że wiesz, że ani trochę ci nie wierzę, prawda? - Lewa brew Sama podjechała o dwa piętra do góry, a on sam był bardzo bliski zrobienia klasycznej suczej twarzy.

\- Twoja wola, Samantha. - Rzucił starszy Winchester przy okazji wzruszając ramionami i mocniej dociskając pedał gazu.

 

***

\- Dobra Dżibril, spowiadaj się, co to miało być? - Słowa Meg wypowiedziane były tym tonem, którego bał się każdy normalny człowiek, a Gabe zdecydowanie nie wyłamywał się z tej grupy.

\- Noo... dwóch braci tatuujących sobie u ciebie pentagramy? - Mimo wszystko jednak, spróbował wybronić się pomimo znajdowania się na zdecydowanie przegranej pozycji.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam. - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna, przy okazji groźnie mrużąc ciemne oczy. - A może chciałbyś mi powiedzieć coś więcej o tym uroczym, przerośniętym dzieciaku z bardzo fajną klatą na która nie omieszkałeś bezczelnie się pogapić?

\- Em.. no dobra. Byłem ostatnio na imprezie znajomych Castiela i tak jakoś.. wyszło, okej? Nie wiem, po wszystkim on sprawiał wrażenie że nie chce mnie znać, dlatego próbuję się nie narzucać, okej? Możemy to tak zostawić? - Gabriel ostatecznie skapitulował, Meg jednak wydawała się nie być do końca usatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią, bo rzuciła tylko; "jeszcze do tego wrócimy", a potem jak gdyby nigdy i nic, zarzuciła na plecy czarny trencz i wyszła na papierosa.

 

***

Kiedy kilka godzin później Dean postanowił, że pójdzie na piwo pomimo środka tygodnia i ściany deszczu lejącej się z nieba, Sam nie był w stanie odwieść go od tego pomysłu ani prośbą ani groźbą. Loś po kilku bolesnych minutach zażartego boju skapitulował i z nieszczęśliwą miną zaczął oglądać w podstarzałym telewizorze jakiś badziewny sitcom, dając tym samym do zrozumienia starszemu bratu, że jest na niego obrażony.

Starszy Winchester nic sobie jednak nie zrobił z takiego obrotu sytuacji, zgarniając po drodze ze schowka w samochodzie jeden z fałszywych dowodów osobistych i skierował swoje kroki do czegoś, co wydało mu się centrum miasta.

Jak się okazało, dotarcie tam nie zajęło mu więcej niż dziesięć minut, w tym czasie jednak cały zdążył przemoknąć, dlatego niespecjalnie zwracając uwagę na wybór lokalu, wparował do jednego z nich jak po swoje.

Zamówił przy barze piwo, dumny, bo nikt nie poprosił go o potwierdzenie pełnoletności, a dopiero potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było raczej średniej wielkości, całe pełne przytłumionego, żółtego światła i dumy papierosowego. Co jednak było dziwne, mimo środka tygodnia, w barze znajdowało się całkiem sporo klientów w różnym wieku i jak mu się wydało, z zupełnie różnych grup społecznych. W jednym rogu siedziała samotna, starsza kobieta w karmazynowej marynarce i spokojnie sączyła wino koloru swojego ubrania. Gdzieś dalej dwóch mężczyzn wyglądających na pracowników fizycznych popijało piwo, śmiejąc się między sobą. Przy jeszcze innym stoliku siedziała trójka ludzi mniej więcej w wieku Winchestera, ale każde z nich wyglądało jakby mimo wszystko było gdzieś we własnym świecie i nawet z tej odległości Dean mógł zauważyć, że na dłoniach jednej z dziewczyn nadal były ślady farb.

Szczerze mówiąc, różnorodność gości lokalu nieco zdziwiła Deana, nie była jednak niczym negatywnym w zestawieniu z miejscami, na które zdarzało mu się trafiać wcześniej. Zawsze pełno tam było krzyków, wrzasków i męskich demonstracji sił, w których nie raz ani nie dwa zdarzyło mu się dostać w zęby. I nie żeby był z tego w jakikolwiek sposób dumny.

 

Czas w tym miejscu wydawał się płynąć swoim torem, a muzyka dochodząca z głośników koiła nerwy Winchestera lepiej niż jakiekolwiek lekarstwa. Oprzytomniał jednak kiedy spojrzał na zegarek a potem zobaczył, że dochodzi dwudziesta druga trzydzieści i jego młodszy brat prawdopodobnie już napisał dla niego całą reprymendę godną wydania jej w osobnej książce.

Dean niechętnie zwlókł się z krzesła, zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę na plecy i obiecał sobie, że jeszcze tu wróci.

Ku jego ogólnemu zaskoczeniu, na dworze przestało padać, a noc nie była aż tak zimna, jak można by się tego spodziewać. Mimo to jednak Winchester powodowany czymś, co lubił nazywać ''praktyką zawodową'' szedł szybkim krokiem, zatrzymany dopiero całkiem niedaleko swojego aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania.

Wydało mu się, że z jednej z tych bocznych, obskurnych alejek słyszy rozmowę, szamotaninę i coś jakby odgłosy uderzeń.

Na swoje nieszczęście, Dean się nie przeliczył i mimo, że zanim dotarł na miejsce, domniemani oprawcy zdążyli się ulotnić, zastał na ziemi coś, co zdecydowanie przypominało ludzki kształt. Niepewny, co powinien zrobić, najpierw trącił ciemną masę butem, a kiedy w odpowiedzi jęknęła, przykląkł, próbując zlokalizować co jest gdzie. Mimo wszystko jednak potrzebował chwili żeby złapać oddech i przemyśleć swoje położenie, a potem dotarło do niego, że przecież ma latarkę w jednej z kieszeni kurtki.

Znalezienie jej zajęło mu kolejną chwilę, a kiedy promień przeraźliwie jasnego światła zalał otoczenie, Dean zobaczył, że postać przed nim ma podbite oko i lewą rękę wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem, a z rozbitego nosa sączyła się mała strużka krwi. Nie to jednak było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze, a fakt, że właśnie patrzyły na niego te cholernie niebieskie oczy.

Cholerne najbardziej niebieskie oczy świata.

Pieprzone oczy cholernego Castiela Novaka.


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

\- Castiel? - Głos Deana był tak niepodobny do siebie, że zdziwił nawet samego właściciela. - Hej, kolego, żyjesz?

Na to niezbyt rozsądne pytanie, Novak odpowiedział mu tylko nieartykułowanym chrząknięciem, które chyba jednak z założenia miało wyrażać aprobatę i potwierdzenie, że tak, faktycznie, jeszcze nie umarł.

Winchester niewiele myśląc przerzucił sobie zdrową rękę Castiela przez ramię i najdelikatniej jak mógł zaczął powoli sprowadzać go do pionu chociaż wyraźny wstrząs nadal malujący się na twarzy chłopaka ewidentnie mu nie pomagał. Koniec końców jednak mięśnie wypracowane przez regularne ćwiczenia i trochę samozaparcia pomogły mu spionizować Novaka. Przy okazji tymczasowo postanowił dać chłopakowi spokój i nie wypytywać go o okoliczności, w których go zastał.

Jak się jednak okazało, Castiel nie należał do najlżejszych, dlatego Dean zaczął dziękować w duchu, że jego tymczasowe miejsce zamieszkania było zaledwie dwie przecznice dalej i już po chwili stał przed łuszczącymi się drzwiami dzwoniąc dzwonkiem z nadzieją, że Sam nie śpi i mu otworzy, bo jak to miał w swoim wieloletnim zwyczaju, znowu zapomniał kluczy. Ku uciesze blondyna jego prośby zostały wysłuchane i Samantha po krótkiej chwili wyłonił się zza uchylonych drzwi. Dean widział jak jego brwi podjeżdżają do góry w geście niemego zdziwienia, sam jednak dał mu do zrozumienia spojrzeniem, że to jeszcze nie jest dobry moment na zadawanie pytań, na co młodszy z Winchesterów bez słowa przesunął się wpuszczając brata do środka.

Prawdę mówiąc, Dean nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z półprzytomnym Castielem uwieszonym na jego ramieniu, dlatego niewiele myśląc najdelikatniej jak mógł umieścił go na swoim własnym łóżku i nie zdziwiło go, że powieki chłopaka niemal od razu zaczęły niebezpiecznie opadać i prawdopodobnie Dean dalej gapiłby się na Novaka jak cielę w malowane wrota, gdyby Sam nie postanowił wkroczyć do akcji z apteczka, którą znalazł cholera wie gdzie.

\- Hej, hej, Castiel, słyszysz mnie? - Zagadnął głosem, w którym nawet nie próbował ukryć zmartwienia.

\- Mhm. - Odpowiedział mu tylko chłopak, chociaż po jego spojrzeniu było widać, że kiedy znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu i mógł usiąść, zaczynał kontaktować trochę lepiej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

\- Świetnie. Sprawdzę teraz co ci jest, okay? - Sam mówił do niego jak do małego dziecka, tłumacząc po kolei swoje kroki, chociaż Novak nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chciałby w jakikolwiek sposób zacząć polemizować. Przy okazji też, młodszy z braci w końcu miał okazję do wykazania się swoimi medycznymi zdolnościami, nabytymi przez lata łatania ojca i Deana, kiedy to ani nie raz ani nie dwa wracali z polowań poobijani bardziej niż mniej.

Cały czas, w którym jego młodszy brat zajmował się chociaż względnym ogarnięciem Novaka, Dean spędził w ciszy krążąc między ścianami małego pokoju, w którym znajdowała się cała ich trójka. Czas wydawał się jednak płynąć jakby inaczej niż zazwyczaj i po upływie jego nieokreślonej ilości, Sam w końcu pozwolił Castielowi się przespać i chwytając Deana za łokieć przeszedł z nim do drugiego z niedużych pokoi, który pełnił funkcję prowizorycznego salonu, z postawioną na środku powycieraną kanapą i ledwo trzymającym się w kupie telewizorem, znajdującym się na stoliku ze sklejki w ohydnym jasnobrązowym kolorze. Winchesterowie jednak nie narzekali, bo zdarzało im się już mieszkać w gorszych warunkach, a tutaj chociaż nie przeciekały rury i nie było szczurów. Przy okazji też, zakwaterowanie takie jak to, nie nadwyrężało zbytnio ich już i tak dość ubogiego budżetu, który John zostawił im zanim pojechał polować prawie miesiąc wcześniej.

\- Dobra Dean, może w końcu powiesz mi, co tu się właśnie odjebało? - Bez ogródek wypalił Sam, przy okazji pociągając długiego łyka już dawno ostygłej herbaty z wyszczerbionej szklanki, która swoje lata świetności miała już dawno za sobą. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie ty go pobiłeś, a potem przyciągnąłeś tutaj w ramach wyrzutów sumienia? - W tym momencie uwadze starszego z chłopaków przyszło do głowy, że Sam brzmi jeszcze bardziej po rodzicielsku niż ich własny ojciec, mimo to jednak potrzebował chwili żeby połączyć ze sobą wszystkie wątki i sformułować jakąkolwiek logicznie brzmiącą odpowiedź.

\- Co? Nie. Oczywiście że nie. - Wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, brzmiąc na zdecydowanie bardziej urażonego niż miał w początkowym planie. - Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia co mu się stało. Wracałem akurat do domu, usłyszałem szamotaninę, a potem znalazłem go półprzytomnego na glebie.

\- Jasne. - Sam postanowił nie komentować tego lekko niedorzecznego zbiegu wypadków i postanowił poczekać, aż Castiel będzie zdolny do opowiedzenia mu własnej wersji wydarzeń, przy okazji Winchesterowi wpadła do głowy pewna myśl, i aż sam zdziwił się, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej; - Hej, Dean, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy jakoś powiadomić jego brata?

\- A niby jak, mądralo? - Z przekąsem odpowiedział mu starszy brat. - Jest prawie pierwsza w nocy, a ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie oni mogą mieszkać. - Na te słowa Sam prawie się zarumienił, szybko jednak spróbował utrzymać fason i po krótkiej chwili powiedział;

\- Ale ja chyba mogę wiedzieć.

______

Gabriel Novak spojrzał na kuchenny zegar, który wskazywał dwadzieścia minut do drugiej, westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i niemal teatralnie opadł na jedno z dwóch białych krzeseł ustawionych przy niewielkim, okrągłym stoliku. Fakt faktem, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, jak na dwóch samotnie mieszkających facetów, radzili sobie z Castielem całkiem nieźle, jeżeli chodziło o ogólny porządek i skromne urządzenie mieszkania.

Tatuator zaczynał coraz poważniej martwić się o Castiela, który wypadł z domu jak burza dobre kilka godzin temu i od tamtego czasu nie dawał znaku życia. Dlatego właśnie, Gabriel wiedząc, że nawet nie ma co się łudzić o sen, wziął do ręki trzecią część Mrocznej Wieży Kinga i otworzył tam, gdzie wskazywała na to prowizoryczna zakładka zrobiona z samoprzylepnej, żółtej karteczki.

Zdołał jednak przeczytać może kilka akapitów, kiedy nagle ktoś zaczął niezbyt delikatnie walić w wejściowe drzwi, zupełnie tak, jakby dzwonek został przy nich umieszczony dla żartu. W pierwszym odruchu, Gabrielowi przyszło do głowy, że to może Cassie dobija się do domu bo albo zapomniał kluczy, albo jest zbyt nawalony, żeby umieć ich użyć. Novak zwlókł się z krzesła i szczelnie owinął szlafrokiem, a potem zrobił kilka kroków wąskim przedpokojem w kierunku drzwi, kiedy jednak wyjrzał przez wizjer, jego oczom ukazała się zmartwiona twarz Sama Winchestera, ostatniej osoby, której spodziewałby się teraz na swoim progu.


	10. Junkhead

Sam nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę stojąc pod drzwiami mieszkania Novaków, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy czaił mu się irracjonalny strach, że może pomylił numer domu, a może nawet ulice. Co powiedziałby jakiejś przypadkowej osobie, w której drzwiach stanąłby w środku nocy? ''Oh, przepraszam, pomyliłem się, to nie tutaj ostatnio pijany skończyłem z jednym kolesiem'' raczej nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze i Sam już miał zacząć rozważać odwrót, kiedy okazało się, że nie musiał więcej czekać w drażniącej niepewności, bo po chwili zamki zaczęły klikać, a w szczelinie między drzwiami i framugą pojawiła się głowa Gabriela z luźno spiętymi na czubku jasnymi włosami, a kiedy za głową poszła cała reszta niskiej osoby Novaka, do Sama dotarło, że widzi go w najbardziej możliwym z domowych wydań. Miał na sobie nawet szlafrok. Cholerny szlafrok. Nie było w tym jednak nic specjalnie dziwnego zważywszy na porę, a Winchester zrzucił swoje zdziwienie na karb zmęczenia uprzednim zajmowaniem się Castielem.

\- Cześć, dzieciaku. - Rzucił Gabe zanim Sam w ogóle zdążył przemyśleć, jak mógłby przekazać mu niezbyt optymistyczne wieści. Po krótkiej kalkulacji i przemyśleniu wszystkich ewentualnych za i przeciw, wypalił;

\- Pobili Casa. - A widząc podjeżdżające do góry brwi Novaka i stopniowo pojawiające się w jego bursztynowych oczach przerażenie pomieszane z gniewem, dodał szybko; - Jest u nas, chyba śpi, a przynajmniej spał zanim wyszedłem, Dean z nim siedzi. Raczej nic mu nie będzie, ale musiałem nastawić mu bark i raczej przez jakiś czas będzie lekko potłuczony.

 

Minęło dosłownie kilka minut, od czasu kiedy Sam pojawił się przed białymi drzwiami w kamienic Novaków, a już szedł drogą powrotną do własnego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Gabriel oczywiście uparł się, że pójdzie razem z nim (i żadna inna opcja nie wchodziła w grę od tego momentu), a teraz miał na sobie szary dres, wypłowiałą koszulkę z logiem Harleya Davidsona i dżinsową kurtkę (i przy okazji nic sobie nie robił z takiego zestawienia), a w zębach trzymał właśnie odpalanego papierosa. Sama ani trochę nie zdziwiło, że wyciągnięta przez niego z kieszeni zapalniczka ma ostro różowy kolor, widoczny nawet w przytłumionym świetle ulicznych latarni.

Cisza między nimi za chwilę zdobiłaby się niezręczna, dlatego Sam podziękował opatrzności, że Gabe nagle powiedział;

\- Sam? Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Fakt faktem w tym momencie Winchesterowi przed oczami przeleciało całe życie, próbował jednak udawać wyluzowanego i tylko od niechcenia skinął głową w potakującym geście. - Skąd ty do cholery wiesz jak się nastawia pieprzony bark?

Młodszego chłopaka tak zaskoczyło akurat to pytanie, że niemal przystanął, a potem skarcił się w duchu za zachowywanie się jak kretyn i odparł najbardziej wymijająco jak tylko umiał w tamtym momencie;

\- Wiele jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz.

No bo i co miał mu odpowiedzieć? Że więcej razy nastawiał swojemu własnemu ojcu kończyny niż spędził z nim Świąt Bożego narodzenia w całym swoim życiu?

 

_____________

W czasie, w którym Sam prowadził Gabriela do ich domu, Dean krążył od pokoju do pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, które zajęłoby jego umysł na dłużej niż jakieś marne trzy minuty. Prawdę mówiąc, najchętniej rozkręciłby i wyczyścił pistolet, który dostał od ojca na poprzednie urodziny, nie wiedział jednak jak mógłby się do tego odnieść ich gość, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować. Dean aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że pomimo, że żyli w Stanach, nastolatek posługujący się bronią jakby była przedłużeniem jego ręki nadal mógł wzbudzać dość skrajne emocje. 

W ramach zajęcia zastępczego, chłopak pochował wszystkie książki, które Sam zdążył już wypożyczyć z lokalnej biblioteki, bo nie sądził, żeby takie stężenie literatury o okultyzmie zostało uznane za mieszczące się w normie osoby zwyczajnie zainteresowanej tematem. Postanowił przy najbliższej okazji napomknąć o tym też bratu, żeby przypadkiem nie wyrobił sobie złej opinii wśród wrednych, podstarzałych plotkujących na prawo i lewo bibliotekarek, po kontakcie z którymi miał niezbyt miłe wspomnienia i zamierzał unikać pań Silva i Sullivan najdłużej jak będzie to możliwe. No bo przecież to nie jego wina, że te wredne baby były do niego uprzedzone od momentu, w którym szukał sobie spokojnie książek o starożytnych bożkach, a one uznały, że prawdopodobnie planuje założyć sektę i czcić w niej pogańskie bóstwa. Oznaczało to jednak, że skoro Sam nadal ma niepisane prawo do korzystania z biblioteki, musiał jakoś urobić kobiety na swoją korzyść, co niespecjalnie dziwiło Deana, bo w oczach kobiet pokroju tych małomiasteczkowych bibliotekarek, Sam zawsze zostawał ''uroczym i dobrze wychowanym młodym człowiekiem''. Szkoda tylko, że umykał im fakt, że to właśnie Dean niemalże wychowywał swojego brata.

Nie mógł jednak bardziej zagłębić się w coraz smętniejsze myśli, bo wejściowe drzwi trzasnęły zdecydowanie zbyt mocno jak na obecną porę dnia, (a raczej nocy) i jasnym było, że to obiekt jego przemyśleń wrócił do mieszkania, a sądząc po przyciszonej rozmowie docierającej do niego z przedpokoju, Dean domyślił się, że Sam sprowadził ze sobą starszego Novaka.

Jak się okazało, nie pomylił się ani trochę, bo po chwili jego oczom ukazała się wyżej wspomniana dwójka zadziwiająco żywo dyskutująca na temat książek H.P. Lovecrafta. 

Kiedy jednak Gabriel napotkał na drodze swojego wzroku Deana, niemal natychmiastowo oderwał się od mitologii Cthulhu i zapytał szybko, jak gdyby ktoś go gonił grożąc śmiercią;

\- Gdzie Cassie?

 

_________

Niedługo potem, Dean postanowił położyć się spać, tworząc sobie na podłodze prowizoryczne posłanie z kilku koców i poduszek, a potem w ramach porozumienia starszych braci pozwolił Gabrielowi zostać u nich, żeby mógł przetransportować Castiela do ich domu następnego dnia.

Sam z kolei dobrodusznie zaoferował starszemu Novakowi odstąpienie swojego łóżka, samemu udając się na kanapę. Gabe początkowo bardzo intensywnie oponował, potem jednak dał za wygraną i położył się na łóżku bliźniaczym do tego, na którym głębokim snem spał Cas.

 

________

Następnego ranka, pierwszym co obudziło braci Winchester, był podniesiony głos Gabriela, który najwyraźniej już się obudził i z zapałem godnym podziwu darł się na brata.

\- Pokurwiło cię już do reszty Castiel? Czy może życie ci niemiłe? Przecież wiesz, że to psychole!

Sam i Dean wymienili się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami, dając sobie nawzajem do zrozumienia, że nie będą interweniować ani nawet dawać znać, że nie śpią, o ile sytuacja nie będzie tego ostatecznie wymagała.

Ku ich zawiedzeniu, odpowiedź Casa nie dotarła do ich uszu wygłuszona przez ściany i prawdopodobnie poduszkę.


End file.
